


Submission

by Burnt_Cardboard_Toast (Cardboard_Toast)



Series: Pokeporn [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Bestiality, Creampie, Crying, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, G-Spot, I gue ss, I guess?? There's so me plot, I guess??? They're vaguely human??, It all ends okay so dont worry, Large Cock, Monsters, PWP, Painful Sex, Pokephilia, Rape, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Zoophilia, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardboard_Toast/pseuds/Burnt_Cardboard_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been two weeks since Nora took over the family's day care business and she's still just as eager and happy with her job as when she first started.  However, it wasn't long until someone tried to take her happiness away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

Nora sighed as she sat at the counter, drumming her fingers against the wood counter top as she listlessly daydreamed. It was a slow day at the pokemon daycare with most of the pokemon already picked up by their trainers or sleeping gently in the sunlight outside. For the first time since she started she had absolutely nothing to do. Out of sheer boredom she finally pulls out her pokenav, deciding to kill time with a game while she waited for something to do.

She inherited the whole business from her grandparents. They finally decided to retire somewhere quiet and since she was the sole heir to the family name they called her up and asked her if she wanted to take over. Of course, Nora was  _ thrilled. _ She had always wanted to be a pokemon breeder so she jumped at the offer, packed up, and moved across Hoenn to settle in at the new place only two weeks ago.

The first few days were easy, mostly just kids bringing in their pokemon so they could get some experience safely. There were a few older trainers bringing their pokemon into breed but she barely had to do anything. She just let both the pokemon in one of the breeding rooms and they did their business. Only having to go back in a few hours later to clean and collect any eggs that had been laid.

She was in the middle of trying to figure out a particularly annoying puzzle when someone finally came in. She didn’t notice at first, cursing under her breath in frustration before hearing them cough softly. She jumped, switching off her pokenav and slid it under the counter in one smooth move before putting on a wide smile. “Hey there! Welcome to route 117’s day care and breeding service! The very best in Hoenn! How may I help you today?”

She didn’t realize it until now but she dimly recognized him. He had come around a few times in the past but she couldn’t recall his name. He wasn’t all that tall, a bit shorter than she was and pale. He wore a blue cap and hoodie with a mess of spiky black hair.

“I wanna to drop off my Machamp.” His voice was quieter than she expects.

“Alright! Just to stay? Or for breeding?” She pulls out her notepad and began writing the info down.

“Breeding.” He answers plainly with a odd smile. He pulled out his pokeball and set it on the counter.

“Alright! Do you have another pokemon with you? Or do you want to try out our new Ditto service? It’ll just be an additional fee.” She grins. It was her idea to start keeping a few dittos here just for people to breed their pokemon with. She even went and caught them all herself and they’ve been a huge boon for the business.

“Oh uhh…” He reacted as if he hadn’t been considering this and began digging around in his pocket. “Yeah here, take Hariyama too.”

Nora was surprised, a female hariyama or machamp were so rare she’s never seen one before. They usually breed with female only species like Jynx. She didn’t say anything about it though and took the second pokeball, setting it on the counter next to the first. Well, there was a first for everything. “Alright, what’s your name and would you like to pay in cash or with your trainer card?”

“Cash. Hang on.” He pulled out his wallet and gave her a several bills. “And I’m Jacob.”

After getting his change and handing him his receipt she grinned. “Alright you’re all set to go! Have a good day!”

Jacob gave her another odd grin and said “Oh, I definitely will. Have a good time with those two too.” Her smile falters for a moment as she watched him leave, a slight chill running down her spine. “Weird… What was up with that?” She gave a small shiver as she put the money away and locked the register. She stood up, grabbing the minimized pokeballs in one hand as she left to head to main room.

While there was large yard for the pokemon to play in, there were also several rooms inside for their enjoyment as well. All sorts of toys were scattered around for the younger ones, a large tv was there for herself (she lived here after all) and the few pokemon who also enjoyed it. There was even a small table to sit at and in the winter she switched it out for the kotatsu. She noticed left a couple dittos resting in their pokeballs on the wooden tabletop. She’ll have to put them up after she gets these two settled. “Alright, come on out you two!” She released the two pokemon with a burst of red light.

The light clears and there they stood, blinking and looking around the room, making confused little sounds, barely even paying attention to her.

The two pokemon towered over her, the four armed machamp being nearly two heads taller than her and, of course, made of all rippling muscle while the Hariyama was a more conservative half a head taller and a solid wall of flesh.

“Hello! Welcome to the daycare! This is the main room as you can probably already tell.” She cast a hand around as she began the small tour. “Your master wants the two of you to breed as you probably already know. We have rooms for that riiiiiight over here.” She turned to gesture to a door off to the side with a wave of her hand. “You can watch tv if you’d like but that’s pretty much it for this room! Do you want to see the yard outsi-“

She turned around and was surprised to see the machamp looming over her much closer than she was comfortable with. “Er… Is something wrong?” He stared at her so intensely she found herself taking a step back in response. “Wha-“

The machamp suddenly grabbed her arm with a large grey hand, holding her so tightly it hurt as he pulled her towards him. “O-Ow! What’re you doing?” She took another step back, trying to pull herself out of his grip but was surprised when she bumped right into something large and soft. She threw a look behind her and saw the huge body of the hariyama, also looking down at her intently.

Before she could respond the hariyama’s gigantic, three fingered hands wrapped around her torso, completely immobilizing her and pinning her arms against her sides as she flailed, uselessly giving the machamp’s hard thigh several kicks. “Wh-what the fuck are you two doing!? Let me go!”

She continued to struggle before freezing. She felt something grow hard up against her lower back. Her eyes go wide, immediately realizing what it was. “No!” She began to panic, her heart pounding as her mind flashes through every story and rumor she’s ever heard of pokemon raping humans. It didn’t happen that often, even the wild ones. But the possibility still sent sent what felt like cold water rushing through her veins. “N-No! I’m not a pokemon let me go! You’re supposed to breed with each other!”

The machamp ignores her as he grabs her jeans by the waist and roughly pulls them down, exposing her to the air. Goosebumps prickle her bare skin as her clothes were pulled over her feet and off to the side. The Machamp stood, and she was horrified to see the clear outline of his cock in his tight shorts.

Then she blinked, realizing something wasn’t right.  _ ‘They’re both male??’ _ Her heart beats harder as she scrambles to try to understand.  _ ‘Then how were they supposed to breed!? Was it a mistake?? Did he give me the wro- _

Then she remembered the chill she got from that trainer. His parting words.  _ “And have a good time with those two too.” _

He planned this. He wanted this to happen she understood this all in a single moment.

She screamed, kicking out harder and struggling in vain to free herself from the huge hands. “Let me go! Let me go please!! I won’t tell anyone I promise! I-I’ll give you all the pokeblocks you want just let-“

A large gray hand clamped down on her mouth, reducing her words to muffled shouts. She struggled and watched in horror as he pulled his waistband down and let his cock spill out. It was thicker than any she’s seen, making her cross her legs and let out a desperate, muffled scream.

With his hand still over her mouth he grabbed her legs with his two other free hands and forced them, his remaining hand reaching down to press himself up against her.

She began to sob, tears rolling down her face as she felt him rub the head of his cock against her, clearly getting ready to enter her. In one desperate move she opens her mouth, taking what little of the grey skin she could get between her teeth and biting down hard.

It didn’t do anything. He didn’t even flinch.

Before she could scream or do anything else she felt him press against her entrance. She let out another loud muffled scream, kicking out blindly as she struggled to free herself from the huge orange hands of the hariyama, trying to stop it, trying to do anything before i-

He slammed himself ruthlessly inside her. She screamed so loud she felt her voice crack.

It was so thick, so huge, so  _ painful _ she couldn’t do anything but cry and scream. He paid no attention to her cries of pain and discomfort as he began pressing her up against the other Pokémon’s soft body, working his hips into a steady rhythm. He finally let go of her mouth now, letting her sob and cry freely with her raspy voice.

She wanted to be sick. She wanted to hurt them and get away. She wanted to track down that boy and force him to pay for this. She wanted nothing but to get angry, scream and curse his name. Scream at the two of them for what they’re doing to her.  _ Something. _

But she didn’t have it in her. She just whimpered out pleas to stop between bouts of heavy sobbing.

Eventually, after what must’ve been thirty minutes, she felt the hariyama behind her shift, shifting her along with him. His cock began to slowly grind against her. The feeling of him humping her back like that filled her with such loathing and immediate disgust that she wanted nothing more than to turn around and kick it in the balls.

The machamp had slowed to a stop as the hariyama changed positions, tilting her hips forward slightly. But once he was done, the machamp wasted no time in returning to his frantic thrusting, shoving his cock into her at this new angle.

She saw  _ stars. _

Something about this position, something about the way he was thrusting into her now felt… Good. More than good it sent a crackle of pleasure shooting up her spine and down to her fingertips and toes. It happened again, and again, hitting that sensitive spot until she found herself panting and biting back a moan, tears welling up again at this new feeling. She felt sick. There was no way she actually felt this way. She couldn’t there was  _ no way she liked this why was it feeling so- _

With a jolt and a scream, she was caught off guard by a sudden and powerful orgasm.

Her toes curled tightly in her shoes, one of them falling uselessly to the floor as her body was racked with the unwanted orgasm. Her mouth let out moans both of despair and pleasure regardless of what she wanted before she finally came down enough to began screaming at them. “Let me go! Let me go  _ please! _ I’ll do anything just don’t make me cum aga-“

On the heels of the last orgasm, the other one already began to build deep within her. She cut herself off to try to prevent it, trying to focus her thoughts on something else.  _ Anything _ else she can’t just let it happen to her again she can’t.

She bit the inside of her cheek, curled her hands into painful fists, feeling her entire body tense up as she tried to hold it back. But it was still ripped from her, making her cry out as the pleasure flooded her mind and body, making her legs shake and jerk in the hands of the huge, four-armed pokemon fucking her. Hot tears began running down her face now, her face burning with anger and humiliation at the inability to control her own body.

Then she was shifted again, pitching forward to crash her face against the sweaty, huge chest of the machamp as the hariyama began shifting ceaselessly behind her. She was pulled from her thoughts of frustration and self-loathing for a moment, craning her head back as much as she could to see what he was doing.

Of course, she couldn’t see anything. Before she was about to ask what was going on she  _ felt it. _

His cock was being pressed up against her cunt. Up against machamp’s cock which was  _ already inside her. _

She screamed in horror and struggled even more, her eyes wide as she banged her head against the machamp’s chest. “N-No! Please you’re too big!! You’ll never fit inside!” Her mind raced, hoping against hope it wouldn’t happen. It couldn’t happen, it was impossible! But she felt the way he was pressing against her, the way she felt herself just barely beginning to stretch. She shook her head hard, about to scream at him to stop, to fuck her somewhere else instead but she cut herself off with a scream.

With a hard, final thrust he got inside.

Just like when it first started it hurt. But this time she felt a horrible buzz of arousal begin deep within her. She didn’t know why until he machamp began thrusting into her again. With a horrible jolt she immediately understood. His cock now grinding  _ right up against that amazing spot from earlier. _

It only took him a few thrusts before she had another orgasm torn from her, screaming out with her cracked voice as the hariyama finally discovered his rhythm, thrusting in time with the machamp.

After this, Nora lost all track of time. It could’ve been hours. It could’ve been only thirty minutes. Either way she was lost in a constant stream of crying, screaming, and cumming over and over again. Each orgasm felt more intense than the last, her cunt being stretched to its limits as the two pokemon slammed in and out of her, grinding right against her g-spot.

While her tears never stopped, her sobbing and struggling began to dim as she lost the energy to keep it up. While coming down from yet another another whimpering orgasm she felt the machamp suddenly pick up speed. She didn’t think much of it, they kept changing speeds anyway. But her lidded eyes snapped fully open when she felt the machamp shove himself as deep as he could and came inside her.

The cum filled her, vicious and hot unlike any she’s ever felt before. Fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks as the disgust of what happened finally hit home. She sobbed, leaning her face against the chest of the machamp. To her complete surprise, the machamp pulled himself out of her for the first time since they started.

She almost cried a sob of relief as the machamp stepped away from her, panting and walking over to sit in a chair and rest.  _ ‘He stopped. He finally stopped… Maybe it’ll be over soon.’ _

As she dared to think this the hariyama began to speed up as well, no longer having to keep pace with someone else. She moaned, unable to control it anymore. Of course. He was still going strong no matter what.

Without someone to help steady her against he pulled her over to the table, using it as a prop to help hold her up as he continued to fuck her, his large body slapping against her with every roll of his hips.

She felt another orgasm coming and tried to hold it back again, looking for something to focus in on and try and forget it all. Then, as the table creaked and shook from the hariyama, one of the minimized pokeballs rolled over and bumped her on the nose.

She looked at it with lidded eyes and began wondering what her dittos were dreaming about while they slept, locked away safely from the outside world. Her eyes suddenly snapped open wider than ever and darted back to look at the hariyama behind her.

He had his eyes closed, paying no attention to her as he panted and groaned. She had to act fast.

She opened her mouth and took the pokeball inside it, rolling it around with her tongue and trying to get it in the right position. This had to work.

She raised her head, taking aim at the tv stand ahead of her and, taking a deep breath, spat the pokeball directly at it.

It flew through the air in a graceful arc, she held her breath and watched as it hit hit the stand. To her dismay, the pokeball had spun around in the air and clattered uselessly against its side. The ditto wasn’t released.

She was about to let out a scream of sorrow before it hit the floor. Right on the release button.

With a flash of brilliant red light, her pokemon was released. The ditto blinked and yawned slowly, as it fully began waking up. Before the other pokemon could react she screamed out. “Mochi! Mochi Help me!”

The ditto jumped, looking up at her in surprise and confusion, not fully understanding what was going on. The machamp on the other hand immediately and ran over, pulling back two of his arms as it readied his attack.

But the ditto reacted quicker. Mochi leaped through the air, transforming on the fly into a machamp as well, and before the machamp could blink, hit him with a fully powered Dynamic Punch.

He stumbled back, recoiling and trying to keep from falling over. He was obviously confused at strength of this ditto and before he could right himself, Mochi hit him again full in the face.

The machamp fell over like a log, crashing into a chair and sending splinters flying as it fell to the ground. Knocked out.

The hariyama watched the whole thing transpire completely frozen, it’s hands still wrapped around Nora as it considered what to do. Suddenly, he pulled out of her roughly and dropped her on the table, making her shout out in surprise as he stumbled back while raising it’s huge hands to guard himself.

Mochi dashed forward yet again, this time sliding and performing a low sweep, knocking the hariyama on his back. It let out a shout of surprise and pain as it hit the ground, dazed as it tried to right itself. Before he could get up, Mochi leapt into the air and launched a flying two armed dynamic punch right into his face.

And with that, the hariyama stopped moving. Mochi stood over the pokemon, breathing heavily with its four arms curled into fists before suddenly turning back to Nora, a look of concern and worry on it’s still ditto-like face.

Nora was sitting on the table, breathing heavily as her mind raced to process what just happened. It’s over. It’s  _ finally over. _ She felt herself beginning to cry with relief and tried choking the tears back, pointing to her pants with a shaky hand. “G-give me those.” She stutters, trying to keep herself together. She needed them to be stored away before she could let her guard down.

Mochi ran over, snatching them from the floor before handing them back to her. It stepped back and with a sudden quiver, it collapsed back into it’s usual gooey form. It watched her as she dug into her pockets, fumbling a few times before finally pulling the pokeballs out and returning her two abusers to their pokeballs.

Once she finished, she finally began to cry in earnest. Half in relief and half in horror of what just happened to her. She curled up, pressing her knees to her forehead as she cried harder than she had all day.

She felt something slithering up and touching her lower back and jumped, whipping around and looking afraid. It was mochi. It was looking worried as it extended two tendrils that were obviously supposed to be arms.

She relaxed, taking it in her arms and hugging her dear pokemon tightly. “I-I’ll be okay.” She said between sobs. “I’ll be okay d-don’t worry. J-just give me a bit okay?” The ditto chirped in response and hugged her tighter. The familiar slightly sweet smell of her ditto helped calm her down and remind her everything will be fine.

And she knows in a few days, she might actually believe it.

It would be a month before she reopened the day care.

After she had calmed down enough she called the police and told them everything. They took the pokeballs and after scanning them they were surprised to find that the trainer id had been scrubbed from the ball’s databanks. They wrote down the name he gave and his description and sent several officers out to look for him. The officer in charge of the investigation promising Nora that they would find him.

They still haven’t, but she felt better now that he was wanted and the police were looking for him.

Her grandparents had heard what happened and tried to tell her to sell the daycare. They were surprised when they heard her refuse. “No, I.. I still want to do this. I _ need _ to do this okay? I’ve been waiting for an opportunity like this for years and I’m not gonna let this ruin it.”

Begrudgingly, they accepted her explanation only on the grounds that insisted that she kept their arcanine. “At least for our peace of mind!” her grandfather said over the phone. “Ol’ Flare always was a good watch dog. And she’s still young and energetic! It’s not right that she has to live here with us when she needs to run around. It’ll be good for the both of you.”

And so, she here she was a month later, unlocking the doors to her daycare for the first time in weeks. A small nugget of anxiety rose up in the back of her throat but she swallowed it down, letting out a sigh as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

Flare stood beside her and let out a whine, nuzzling her hand as she sensed Nora’s hesitance. Mochi was there as well, transformed into a similar arcanine and still trying to master the art of tail wagging.

She smiled, petting her soft fur. “You’re right. It will be okay. I’m not gonna admit defeat over this! Let’s do this!”

She opened the front door, letting in a pleasant breeze and the sounds of singing taillow.

She’s going to be okay. And her pokemon will be there with her no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and only got around uploading now. If you notice anything that isn't tagged and should be leave a comment and I'll add it asap! ^^ I hope you enjoyed this pile of si n.
> 
> edit: Also the pun title is intentional and the thing I'm most proud of in this entire fic ha h a


End file.
